


ONE

by ZerochaphiL



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: 2nd fic of my life, ArashiFicBlog, Gen, Old fiction, Platonic Relationships, Since2007
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerochaphiL/pseuds/ZerochaphiL
Summary: อะไรคือ [[ ONE ]] ที่สำคัญที่สุดสำหรับคุณ?...คุณได้เคยคิดถึง [[ ONE ]] นั้นมั๊ย ว่ามันคืออะไร?.....................แต่สำหรับพวกผม.....[[ ONE ]] ก็คือ................
Kudos: 1





	ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Fiction เรื่องที่สองในชีวิต

อะไรคือ [[ ONE ]] ที่สำคัญที่สุดสำหรับคุณ?...  
คุณได้เคยคิดถึง [[ ONE ]] นั้นมั๊ย ว่ามันคืออะไร?...  
..................  
แต่สำหรับพวกผม.....  
[[ ONE ]] ก็คือ................  
.....................  
.......  
..  
.

= = = = = = = = = = = [[ ONE ]] = = = = = = = = = = =

[[คนน่ารัก]]...ของ...มัตสึโมโตะ จุน

อะไร.....  
ถามถึง ‘ONE’ ของผมน่ะเหรอ.....  
อืม.....  
อยากรู้เหรอ..อยากรู้จริงๆอ่ะ.....  
...งั้นผมไม่บอก!!.....  
..................  
ล้อเล่นน่า(หัวเราะ).....  
แต่จริงๆแล้วผมก็ไม่ค่อยอยากบอกเท่าไหร่นะ......  
ก็ผมหวง ‘คนน่ารัก’ ของผมนี่.....  
..................  
โอเคๆ...เอาเป็นว่า..ผมจะใบ้ให้แล้วกัน......

คนน่ารักของผมน่ะนะ...เค้า...........................  
สูงกว่าผม...  
หล่อกว่าผม...  
แมนกว่าผม...  
ตัวใหญ่กว่าผม...  
อายุมากกว่าผม...  
...............

เค้าเป็นคนเพื่อนเยอะ..จริงใจกับทุกคน..เฮไหนเฮนั่น..........  
ไม่ว่าใครก็ชอบเค้ารักเค้า...ไม่ว่าจะเป็นเพื่อน รุ่นน้องหรือรุ่นพี่…  
แต่คนที่เค้ารัก..มีผมเพียงคนเดียว

เค้าเป็นคนกล้า..กล้าได้กล้าเสีย..กล้าที่จะลองอะไรแปลกๆใหม่ๆ..........  
แต่กับผม..ไม่รู้ว่าความกล้าที่เค้ามีมันหายไปไหนหมด

เค้าเป็นคนโผงผางเอะอะโวยวาย..ชอบพูดจาเสียงดัง..........  
แต่เวลาที่เราอยู่ด้วยกัน..เค้าจะพูดเบาๆ…  
เพราะอะไรน่ะเหรอ....ก็ระยะห่างระหว่างผมกับเค้าน่ะ....แค่กระซิบก็ได้ยินแล้วน่ะสิ  
...............

ทุกคนเห็นว่าเค้าน่ารัก.....  
แต่เชื่อผมสิ..ความน่ารักที่ทุกคนได้เห็นน่ะ..ไม่ถึงครึ่งที่ผมเห็นหรอก.....

= = = = = = = = = = = [[ ONE ]] = = = = = = = = = = =

[[คนของผม]]...ของ...นิโนะมิยะ คาซึนาริ

‘ONE’ ของผมน่ะเหรอ...จะรู้ไปทำไม.....  
ถ้าผมบอกไป..ผมจะได้อะไรล่ะ.....  
...............  
อืม...รู้อะไรมั๊ย.....ตอนนี้ผมหิวมากเลย.....  
ถ้าเลี้ยงเนื้อย่างผมซักมื้อล่ะก็..ผมจะบอกให้ก็ได้นะ.....  
...............  
555+...ผมล้อเล่นน่า...ผมบอกให้ฟรีๆก็ได้.....

คนของผมน่ะนะ...เค้า...........................  
หล่อ...(แต่สู้ผมไม่ได้)  
เท่...(ผมชนะขาด)  
รวย...(อันนี้เงินพ่อแม่ ผมไม่นับ)  
ฉลาด...(เรื่องนี้ก็สู้ผมไม่ได้)  
ชาติตระกูลสูง...(มันก็แค่เซลล์ในร่างกายล่ะน่า)  
มีหน้ามีตาในสังคม...(หน้าตาน่ะ ไม่ว่าใครก็มีทั้งนั้นนั่นแหละ)  
...............

เค้าเป็นคนเก่ง..ถึงขนาดจบมหาวิทยาลัยชื่อดังของญี่ปุ่นได้..........  
แต่เวลาที่ผมงอน..โกรธหรือเสียใจ....เค้ากลับทำอะไรไม่ถูก

เค้าเป็นคุณชายในบ้านของเค้า.. มีคนคอยรับใช้มากมาย..........  
แต่พอผมบอกว่าหิว.. ถึงแม้ว่าเค้าจะทำอาหารไม่เป็น แต่ก็พยายามทำอะไรมาให้ผมกินจนได้ทุกครั้ง…  
(ถึงบางครั้งจะเป็นแค่บะหมี่ถ้วยก็เถอะ)

เค้าเป็นคนขี้บ่น ไม่ค่อยมีความอดทน ใจร้อนและอารมณ์รุนแรง..........  
แต่กับผม....หึหึ..ถ้าเทียบกันแล้ว..เค้าสู้ผมไม่ได้หรอก  
...............

นี่แหละ..คนของผม..  
ที่ผมเรียกเค้าว่า “คนของผม”......  
...ก็เพราะว่า...เค้าเป็นของผม..ของผมคนเดียวเท่านั้น...

= = = = = = = = = = = [[ ONE ]] = = = = = = = = = = =

[[คนขี้แกล้ง]]...ของ...ไอบะ มาซากิ

อะไร!! ถามทำไม!!!??  
ไม่เอา! ไม่บอกหรอก....  
เรื่องแบบนี้ใครเค้าจะบอกคนอื่นกันล่ะ.....  
.....................  
...เห!!? จริงอ่ะ เค้าพูดเหรอ.....  
.....................  
...อ่ะ!(-///-)..เหรอ..เอ่อ....งั้น..บอกก็ได้เรื่องของ ‘คนขี้แกล้ง’ คนนั้นน่ะ.....  
อ๊ะ! แต่ไม่บอกว่าเป็นใครหรอกนะ.....  
แน่จริงก็เดาเอาเองละกัน.....

แต่ ‘ONE’ ของผมน่ะ...เป็นคนนิสัยไม่ดี..รู้รึเปล่า...........................  
ทั้งเอาแต่ใจ...  
เจ้าเล่ห์...  
ปากจัด...  
ไหนจะขี้แกล้ง...  
ขี้โมโห...  
ดื้อรั้น...  
ซาดิสม์อีกต่างหาก.....  
อ๊ะ!! อย่าเอาเรื่องนี้ไปบอกเค้านะ.....  
...............

ทำไมผมถึงเรียกเค้าว่า “คนขี้แกล้ง” น่ะเหรอ..ก็เค้าชอบแกล้งผมนี่..........  
ตอนที่เค้าบอกว่า..“ชอบ”..กับผมครั้งแรก...ผมยังนึกว่าเค้าแกล้งผมไปเกือบเดือนเลย

เค้าเป็นคนพูดตรงๆ..คิดยังไงก็พูดอย่างงั้น...และหลายคนก็บอกว่าเค้าปากจัด..........  
แต่นั่นก็เป็นเหตุผลที่ทำให้เพื่อนๆรักเค้าชอบเค้านั่นแหละ…  
เพราะจะมั่นใจได้ว่า..จะไม่มีการเสแสร้งหรือคำโกหกออกมาจากปากเค้าอย่างแน่นอน

คนส่วนใหญ่มักคิดว่า เค้าจะเป็นคนหยิ่ง..เย็นชา..ไม่แคร์ใคร..ไม่สนใจใคร..........  
แต่นิสัยของเค้าน่ะนะ..กลับตรงกันข้ามเลย…  
เค้ามักจะคอยดูแลเพื่อนๆของเค้าอยู่ห่างๆเสมอ...มองดู...เอาใจใส่ทุกรายละเอียด..........  
เป็นห่วงไปซะทุกเรื่อง...รู้ไปหมดทุกอย่างแหละว่าใครทำอะไร ที่ไหน เมื่อไหร่...ก็เค้าเป็นคนรักเพื่อนนี่นา  
...............

ถึงผมจะบอกว่าเค้านิสัยไม่ดีอย่างงั้นอย่างงี้ก็เถอะนะ.....  
แต่ผมก็รักเค้าในความเป็นเค้านั่นแหละ..สรุปว่านี่ผมเป็นมาโซใช่มั๊ยเนี่ย…

= = = = = = = = = = = [[ ONE ]] = = = = = = = = = = =

[[คนรัก]]...ของ...ซากุไร โช

เห??? อะไรกัน เล่นถามกันง่ายๆแบบนี้เลยเหรอ(หัวเราะ).....  
..ก็..ไม่ใ่ช่ว่าเป็นความลับอะไรหรอกนะ.....  
แต่ว่า..จากอาชีพของพวกผมน่ะ มันทำให้พูดอะไรมากไม่ได้...คุณเข้าใจใช่มั๊ย.....  
......................  
หืม?? คนอื่นก็พูดเหรอ ใครมั่งล่ะ.....  
เอ๊ะ!!เหรอ..ไหนเล่าให้ผมฟังหน่อยสิ เค้าว่ายังไงบ้าง.....  
......................  
.........เหรอ..เค้าพูดแบบนี้เหรอ.....  
เอ๊ะ! คุณก็อย่ามองหน้าผมสิ...ผมกำลังเขินอยู่นะ.....  
......................  
โอเคๆ ผมพูดก็ได้..ผมไม่บอกชื่อนะ...  
เพราะผมรู้ว่าคุณรู้..ว่า ‘ONE’ ของผมน่ะ...คือใคร.....

คนรักของผมน่ะนะ...เค้า...........................  
เป็นที่รักของเพื่อนๆ....  
เป็นที่ชื่นชอบของรุ่นน้อง....  
เป็นที่เอ็นดูของรุ่นพี่....  
เป็นคนขี้เหงา..ขี้อ้อน..และติดเพื่อน....  
เป็นคนปากแข็ง..เจ้าทิฐิ..และดื้อรั้น....  
...............

เค้าน่ะเป็นที่รักของใครหลายๆคน..แต่กับผมน่ะ..เค้าไม่ต่างอะไรกับปีศาจตัวน้อยเลยล่ะ..........  
ทั้งดื้อรั้น..เอาแต่ใจ..สั่งให้ผมทำนู่นนี่ให้สารพัด..ปั่นหัวผมจนยุ่งไปหมด…  
แต่ก็นะ...ผมจะพูดอะไรได้ล่ะ...ก็ผมรักเค้าที่เป็นแบบนั้นนี่

แต่ถ้าเค้าอยู่ในอารมณ์อยากจะอ้อน..อยากจะเอาใจ..อยากจะเข้ามาคลอเคลีย..........  
ไม่ว่าจะเป็นการแสดงสีหน้าหรือท่าทางของเค้า..คุณรู้มั๊ย..เค้าฆ่าผมตายไปเลย

โดยบุคลิกของเค้า..ทำให้บางคนคิดว่าเค้าเป็นคนไม่คิดมาก..ไม่แคร์ใครหรืออะไร..........  
แต่คุณรู้มั๊ย..ภายใต้หัวสวยๆของเค้า..มีความคิดที่ละเอียดอ่อนลึกซึ้งมากมายจนใครๆคาดไม่ถึง...  
และบางเรื่องก็ทำให้ผมอดรู้สึกทึ่งในความคิดของเค้าไม่ได้  
...............

ในเมื่อเค้าบอกว่า...ผมเป็นของเค้า....  
นั่นหมายถึง..ผมจะไม่มีเป็นของใครนอกจากเค้าคนเดียว...และเค้่าก็เช่นกัน.....

= = = = = = = = = = = [[ ONE ]] = = = = = = = = = = =

[[คนสำคัญ]]...ของ...โอโนะ ซาโตชิ

‘ONE’ ของผม??.....  
คือว่า.. ‘ONE’ มีหลายคนนะ..ไม่ได้มีคนเดียวอย่างของคนอื่นๆเค้าหรอก......  
......................  
อืม..เดี๋ยวขอคิดก่อนนะ.....  
~โครก~  
เอ่อ..ขอกินข้าวก่อนได้มั๊ยอ่ะ...ไม่งั้นคิดไม่ออกนะ.....  
นะ..รอได้นะ...แป๊ปเดียว เดี๋ยวผมกลับมา.....  
......................  
หืม??? เอางั้นเหรอ.....  
เอางั้นก็ได้...คุยไปกินไปก็ได้.....  
......................  
.............  
..  
.  
เอื้ออี้อูดอึงอะไออ๊ะ...เอื๊อก.....  
โทษทีๆ...เมื่อพูดถึงอะไรนะ.....  
......................  
อ้อ.. ‘ONE’ ของผมใช่มั๊ย.....  
อืม...มีหลายคนจริงๆนะ..แต่เอาที่สำคัญที่สุดละกัน.....

คนสำคัญของผมน่ะนะ...ที่สำคัญที่สุดน่่ะ มีอยู่ 5 คน.....  
หนึ่ง...ผมรักเค้าเทียบเท่าชีวิตผม..และผมก็รู้ว่า เค้าก็รู้สึกเหมือนกัน.....  
สอง...เค้าเป็นที่พึ่งให้ผมได้เสมอ..และเค้าก็ยินดีที่จะทำ.....  
สาม...เวลาอยู่กับเค้า..ผมรู้สึกผ่อนคลายและสบายใจเสมอ.....  
สี่...เค้าและผมร่วมสนุก ยิ้มและหัวเราะไปด้วยกันเสมอ.....  
ห้า...เค้าทำให้ผมรู้สึกว่าตัวเองมีความสำคัญมากมายสำหรับเค้า.....  
...............

คนแรก.....เท่าที่ผมจำได้..เค้าให้ผมได้ทุกอย่าง..........  
ไม่ว่าจะเป็นชีวิต..ความรัก..ความอบอุ่น..กำลังใจ..เพราะฉะนั้น...ผมจึงรักเค้ามากที่สุด 

คนที่สอง.....เค้าเป็นคนตั้งใจจริง เข้มงวดและชอบดูแลคนอื่น..........  
นิสัยส่วนนี้ของเค้า..ผมชอบมากๆ...เพราะมันหมายถึงเค้าเป็นห่วงผมมากๆ

คนที่สาม.....เค้าเป็นคนมองโลกในแง่ดี..อัธยาศัยดี..ตลกเฮฮา..สนุกสนาน..และบ้่าบอ..........  
และสิ่งนั้น..ทำให้ผมรู้สึกสบายใจและผ่อนคลายเวลาอยู่กับเค้า

คนที่สี่.....เราสองคนรู้ว่า..เรามีอะไรหลายอย่างในความเป็นตัวเราเหมือนๆกัน..........  
เค้าชอบเข้ามาคลอเคีย..มอบความรักให้ด้วยความจริงใจ...และผมก็ชอบที่เค้าทำแบบนั้น

คนที่ห้า.....เวลาที่เค้าอยู่กับผม..ไม่เหมือนเวลาที่เค้าอยู่กับคนอื่น..........  
และนั่น..ทำให้ผมรู้สึกว่าผมสำคัญต่อเค้ามากกว่าใครๆ..อ๊ะ แต่ยกเว้นคนรักของเค้านะ

...............  
นี่แหละคนที่สำคัญที่สุดของผมทั้ง5คน.....  
และผมก็รักพวกเค้ามาก..มากๆจริงๆ......

= = = = = = = = = = = [[ ONE ]] = = = = = = = = = = =

ทีนี้ พวกคุณก็ได้รู้แล้วว่า [[ ONE ]] ของพวกผมคืออะไร..........  
..........  
แล้วพวกคุณล่ะ...  
..........  
[[ ONE ]] ของคุณคืออะไร..........................................   
......................  
.............  
..  
.

[The End]

= = = = = = = = = = = [[ ONE ]] = = = = = = = = = = =


End file.
